Just Wrong
by Kristi's Stories
Summary: Sayu loved her brother, she really did. She was just jealous because he had something she didn't. Misa Amane, he had her when Sayu didn't. SayuXMisa
1. Dinner

**If you're reading this, that must mean you ignored the horrible summary and clicked on this, for that, you get a virtual cookie *YUM*. First Death Note Story, so don't start flaming me if I get something wrong. **

Sayu loved her brother, she truly did. She didn't hate him or wish that he was dead. She was jealous, not because he was a straight "A" student or anything like that, but because he had what she wanted. Light had the one thing Sayu knew she would never be able to have, and that one thing was a certain bubbly blonde named Misa Amane. Sayu wanted _her._

Sayu remembered after she first met the girl that she instantly could never stop thinking about her. After a while, as she grew older she discovered that she liked her. Not the normal 'I'm okay with my brother's girlfriend' like, the 'I want her to be mine' like. It scared her to no end. Her father was a very known cop and her mother didn't exactly agree with gay marriage and things like that so it scared her when she thought of ridiculous scenarios such as Misa coming to her house claming that she no longer loved light and that she loved Sayu instead. Later on in these scenarios, Her mom would find out and kick her out of the house, and Soichiro would agree.

No, she couldn't have that. She would just be straight (or at least try to be), but it was hard. Now that Misa was a well known model and actress who stars in Japanese AND American movies, she saw Misa everywhere and couldn't help but have the thoughts of Misa being hers instead of Light's.

"Sayu! Dinner!" Sayu groaned, pausing the movie she was watching. She rolled off her bed and ran out of her room. Before she could even reach the middle of the hallway, she accidentally stumbled to the floor, falling flat on her face. "ow" she muttered before getting up and continuing to run down the hallway and downstairs. She stopped at the entrance of the dining room and smiled at her mother who was getting the table ready

"Sorry, I fell over and…and-Why is the table set up for five?" Sachiko smiled at her daughter "Your father just called! Him, Light and Misa are coming for dinner tonight!" she chirped happily. It wasn't everyday that she had dinner with the whole family since the Kira investigation began, so this was basically a dream come true for her.

Sayu looked down at her clothes to see she was wearing a pair of dirty pajama pants and a worn out Disneyland t-shirt. "eppp!" she shrieked as she ran away from the kitchen. "Be right back!" she informed her mom as she ran back into her room, of course, a little more carefully of where she was stepping, not wanting to fall again.

She changed into a pair of blue skinny jeans and a black wife beater. Her mother wouldn't let her dress like this in public (despite that she was already 17) but allowed her to dress like this around the house. She placed on her slippers and ran back downstairs.

"Here! Again…" Sachiko raised her eyebrow "Why did you change?" Sayu gulped '_Well, I can't say to impress Misa because I secretly want her for myself, now can I?_' "Um…mom! I looked like a homeless person and this dinner is special cause Dad and Light are going to be here" she made the excuse up rather quickly, and thank god to that. Sachiko smiled and nodded her head in approval "Come help me set up the table, Sayu"

**Ugh, horrid. Don't flame me, this is my first Death Note fic and I'm still learning a lot about most of the characters. Anyways, I hope you enjoyed and please, please, please review to let me know what you think and what I should change. **


	2. Green Tea Ice Cream

Sayu sat, moving her untouched vegetables side to side with her chop-sticks. Across from her sat Light, of course, eating all his vegetables. Sayu would have scoffed, even when he has his own life he still eats vegetables for his mommy…or maybe he actually _likes_ vegetables?

"Sayu, eat your vegetables" and so it begins. Sayu let out a deep sigh and shoved one of the broccolis into her mouth, much less to her liking. As she chewed she heard recent updates of the Kira case.

"I hope L catches him soon." Sayu said, shoving another broccoli into her mouth. Soichiro grunted a little in agreement as Light just sat quietly. Soichiro sat across from each other at the ends of the tables, making them look like King and Queen….right.

"So, Sayu, how's school?" Sayu's eyes widen as she looked over to Misa who sat next to Light (naturally). Misa wanted to talk about school?

"It's okay, I guess."

"Are you getting good grades?" Light asked, eyeing his sister with a look that practically screamed '_you better be'_. Sachiko let out a little noise

"She's doing well, but still failing some of her classes." she sent a quick glance at her daughter before continuing to eat. Sayu mumbled underneath her breath '_I'm not Light…gosh' _

Being Light's little sister, people expected you to live up to be just like your brother; smart, charming, and all-around nice. Sayu could care less really. She was who she was, not her brother.

"Oh, let's get on to what's more important; how are the boys?" Misa squealed, making Light and Soichiro choke on their food as Sayu blushed a deep red.

"U-um, I-I…I'll go get the dessert!" Sayu jumped up from the table to go up to the fridge, wanting to avoid the subject as much as possible.

"I hope she's not seeing any boys" Soichiro grumbled, poking at his food with a look of disgust across his face, just imagining boys all over his little girl made him want to puke. Light gave a chuckle.

"I don't think so, remember, Sayu's not one to be best at keeping secrets."

Sayu heard from the fridge and let out a wince '_Oh god, I hope he doesn't know._' she grabbed the green tea ice cream out of the freezer and continued to walk into the dining area. Sachiko already set up the mini bowls for the ice cream for her daughter to serve everyone, and as Sayu walked around the table serving everyone their ice cream…something happened.

It's amazing really, Sayu knew she was a clumsy person, but this defiantly had to top most of her embarrassing falls.

As she walked over to serve Misa her ice cream, she lost her footing and fell forward, the tub of ice cream waving into the air.

Misa shrieked seeing Sayu fall towards her, and in hope of stopping them from falling, she reached out and grabbed Sayu's waist, but that didn't seem to work well.

They both fell out of Misa's chair onto the floor…and to make this worse, the tub of ice cream spilled all over them and the table.

Wait…no, no…what defiantly made this worse was that when Sayu fell on top of the older woman, she found out a fact; the human's head is defiantly the most heaviest part of the body, and because of this, her head leaned down onto the model's…stealing a kiss.

**BAM! I've been gone a while, but now I'm back! :D **

**Anyone missed me? :D *crickets* no one? Really…*sigh* time to go back to emo corner again. **


	3. Waiting

"Oh my god! Misa, I am so, so sorry!" Sayu shrieked, jumping off the model, her face red in embarrassment; oh but let her just say that was an amazing accidental kiss. Oh, back to the present. "I'm so clumsy, I should have-"

"Sayu, you got ice cream all over the floors and oh!" Sachiko looked ready to burst into tears. She wanted dinner to be perfect for the family she hardly ever saw. Sayu let out a breath in relief '_Thank GOD no one noticed it…well everyone except…oh shit, Misa._' Sayu looked back at the older woman who seemed to be in shock, still lying on the floor with her mouth wide open.

"Misa, earth to Misa, are you okay?" Sayu said, leaning over the older girl for a moment to wave her hand in front of Misa's face. Misa jumped in surprise to look at Sayu with a slight blush across her face.

"I-I'm fine" Misa continued to get off the floor with Sayu doing the same actions. Sayu turned to face her mother who looked ready to cause a havoc, and winced.

"Mom, I am so sorry! I didn't mean to slip and if you want, I could run to the store and get anot-"

"I'd be happy to drive her!" Misa interrupted. Sayu's face turned red _'What? Why!_' Oh no, she was probably going to have the 'talk' with Sayu in the car…the talk about how no one must now about the kiss, and that they should just pretend it never happened.

Sayu didn't just want to pretend it never happened, cause it did happen. They couldn't just erase it from their memory!

"We'll be back in 10 minutes!" Misa said grabbing Sayu's arm and rushing out of the house.

X

The air in the car was tense as they drove down the city's streets to the market. Misa let out a cough and turned her head quickly to glance at the girl sitting beside her.

"Ahem, Sayu?" Sayu felt as if her head was going to explode, she was so nervous. She looked at Misa as they stopped in front of the store. "Um…well, you know what happened back there with the um, kiss."

"Yeah?" Sayu mumbled, waiting anxiously for this to be over.

"I think it's best if we just keep it to ourselves, right?" Misa played with her nails, not wanting to have to look Sayu straight in the face.

"Oh…okay, and pretend it never happened?"

"Right!" Sayu nodded her head with a small smile towards Misa. "Well, we better get the ice cream and head back to your house, right?" Sayu nodded once more, her throat closing up.

"Um, you get the ice cream…I need to go to the bathroom real quick" Sayu got out of the car, running into the market and all the way past the aisles towards the back where the bathrooms were located.

Sayu looked at herself in the mirror, wiping away the stray tears.

"Act normal, Act normal, Act no-Oh for god sakes, what's normal about being a lesbian and being in love with your brother's girlfriend?" she hissed, frowning at herself. She quickly jumped and looked around, noticing she said that out loud for anyone to hear. The bathroom was empty, good.

After letting out the tears, Sayu got up and walked out of the stall and out of the bathroom to see Misa standing there with her arms crossed with a blank look across her face.

"M-Misa? Y-you were out here? Oh gosh, I-I mean do you have the ice cream?" Sayu stuttered, looking at the blonde woman who stood in front of the bathroom. Misa nodded with a big grin. She probably didn't hear anything.

"Yup! Come on, we better get back. I don't want to leave Light waiting" '_Why not just stab me in the heart?_' Sayu huffed.

"Right, don't want to keep Light waiting…"


	4. Rebel

**LORD JESUS, IT'S BEEN TWO YEARS SINCE I'VE UPDATED THIS STORY. **

**Not like anyone noticed though, but anyways. Here is a new chapter added to this story. I hope that my writing has SOMEWHAT improved since two years ago.**

**And yea. It's kind of short and kind of boring and kind of yea. **

**Review please. **

**Feel free to make fun of my writing from two years ago too, trust me, you are not the only one laughing. **

After getting back and serving dessert, everyone left. It was only Sayu and Sachiko left. Sachiko had turned on the TV to watch the news, which left Sayu angry. Sachiko was putting herself in pain by watching the news and knowing that at any moment, news about Kira killings would come up again. Sachiko worried almost every moment with her life about her husband and son. Sayu shook her head and went upstairs to her room to be alone.

She was embarrassed by the accidental kiss shared between her and Misa earlier. She wished she could have said something in car about how she had a dying desire to have Misa as hers. The only thing stopping her was Light, and the fact that her family was full of homophobes, except Light who seemed not to care but would have probably cared that it was his girlfriend that Sayu was after.

Sayu laid on her bed, pulling a pillow near to her. What could she do? It was even more awkward because Light had pulled her aside after dinner for a private conversation saying that if she wanted, he would take her to the headquarters.

At first she was shocked that her brother would 'break the rules'. The headquarters were only meant for agents working in the Kira case and it could have also been a risk to L. Light had apparently gotten permission to bring her for only a day, and he wanted to do something to make-up for not being able to help her with school work anymore.

She accepted the offer but became nervous. What if Misa was to show up during that time? What if they were to end up being alone together at some point of the day?

Sayu wished she had the courage to tell Misa how she truly felt about her, but didn't.

Getting up, she had to pack for her day tomorrow at the headquarters.

It would be interesting. In a way, Sayu felt a little 'lucky' or more like 'rebellious'. She was going to have access to the headquarters' were the Kira case was being solved. Not many people (or more likely, no one) had that kind of opportunity.

Hopefully, tomorrow would go alright.


	5. Trading kisses

**I was surprised with the reaction to the last chapter. I honestly didn't expect anyone to read this story, let alone get four reviews. **

**Exploding Albino Potato –Thank you for thinking the story so far is interesting, it hasn't even gotten to the best part. Or at least what I think will be the best part. **

**Sonorous Serendipity- Okay, let me start off with your icon is just so cute. And I understand. I've always been a fan of MatsudaXSayu as well but I wanted to try something different so I came up with MisaXSayu.**

**7millionduckies – Usually it takes 30 minutes for me to get ice cream XD Ahaha. And thank you! Yea, I wanted to try a new pairing that not many people write about. **

**Here is chapter five. Enjoy! **

Sayu put her chin into her hand as she slouched in the backseat of a car. Whose car was it, she didn't know. Light said this was mandatory. Sayu was to be blindfolded and put into the back of a car that would drive her to headquarters.

She felt nervous with the silence in the car. She didn't know who was driving it or if there were any other people in it. She let out a slight cough, feeling her paranoia strike up. "So…am I allowed to talk?"

"Yes." She tilted her head. The voice sounded like it belonged to an old man. "Allow me to introduce myself. I am Watari, an assistant to L."Sayu gasped in awe. She was in the same car as the man who worked for L.

"Are you driving the car? I'm not sure if there's anyone else in here. I can't see…obviously." She facepalmed at the end of her sentence; of course she wouldn't be able to see, she was blindfolded.

She heard Watari chuckle. "It is alright, Sayu. It is only me. L asked if I could escort you to headquarters, and I was more than delighted to. I've heard many things about you from your brother."

She groaned. Light probably told them all the bad things about her. "Like?"

"He says you're a hard-worker, and very determined to get things done." Sayu was taken back, Light actually found good things to say about her to other people. She was so use to always being compared to him that people always said her flaws rather than her strengths.

"Oh…" It was silence for a moment. "Are we almost there?" She heard the door next to her open and let out a little squeak of surprise.

"We are here now. You may take off the blindfold." She took the blindfold off and looked in front of her to see an old man whose face held generosity. She saw his hand was stretched towards her. She took it and was helped out of the car.

X

Sayu hopped a little on the balls of her feet, more nervous than ever. She turned to face Watari. "Will I be able to meet L?"

Watari let out a little chuckle. "You will meet him but not as you hoped too." She raised her eyebrow. "And he said that he would prefer for you to call him Ryuzaki." She nodded her head. As the elevator doors opened, they walked into the wide open space where at the very end of the room help many computer monitors and controls.

There was a sitting space to the right where the stairs to upstairs were as well. Sayu raised her eyebrow at the monitors. Where those…the rooms? She flushed.

'_This L guy is probably an undercover pervert.' _

"Ryuzaki, Sayu is here." One of the chairs turned towards Watari and Sayu. Sayu jumped back with a little shout.

There was a man sitting in the chair, but…he was crouching really. Sayu could see he didn't take much care of his hair since it was all over the place. The part that made Sayu shout in terror though was that he was wearing a mask.

It was a rather silly mask of a clown. Something also told Sayu that he probably had a dry sense of humor trying to scare a young woman with a mask like that. He got up from the chair and stood, er, slouched in front of Sayu. "It's nice to finally meet you, Sayu Yagami."

She giggled nervously, not sure what to say back. "It's nice to meet you as well, Ryuzaki." The mask shifted a little to Sayu's discomfort.

"Your brother had to run out on an errand and will be back shortly but in the meantime…donut kabob?" Sayu blinked at the man in front of her as he pulled out a stick with nothing but donuts on it. It was literally a donut kabob.

"…Sure." He handed it to her rather awkwardly. "Thank you."

For an hour, Sayu and Ryuzaki sat next to each other in front of the monitors, eating and trading sweets with each other. Sayu seemed to forget that the man she was with right now was indeed _the_ L, the world's greatest detective.

"I'll give you a chocolate bar for those gummi bears." L said, holding a candy bar up with his thumb and pointer finger.

"How about you give me your Hershey kisses instead. I enjoy those more."

Ryuzaki looked down to his Hershey kisses. "Hmm. Yes, just a little bit of chocolate is better than scarfing a whole load of it down your throat." He placed the candy bar down, grabbed the bag of Hershey kisses and placed it on Sayu's side of the table. She pushed the bag of gummi worms towards L who snatched the bag up and ripped it open, taking one worm and putting it in the hole of the mask where the clown's mouth was.

"That mask is really freaky." Sayu said, raising her eyebrow at L. "Couldn't you have picked something a little less…scary?"

Ryuzaki shook his head. "It wouldn't be very intimidating then."

Sayu let out a giggle. "Mhm…Right." Sayu turned her head to see Matsuda and Light walk in. Light did a small wave toward Sayu while Matsuda flushed and waved awkwardly, having Sayu giggle.

L looked to her and quickly turned around, having Matsuda shout and fall back. Light didn't seem to have as bad as a reaction as Matsuda, he just stepped back a little.

Sayu laughed loudly as L got up to help Matsuda off the ground. "Did I give you a fright, Matsuda?"

Matsuda chuckled nervously while looking up at L. "Just a little."

Light chuckled at the two before turning to Sayu. "Are you having a good time?"

Sayu nodded with a grin on her face. "Yea, Ryuzaki has been keeping me entertained with sweets."

"You know mom wouldn't really like you to have so many sweets." Sayu put a finger up to her mouth to silence him. He smiled a little. "I guess I could keep it a secret for now."

Sayu nodded and handed Light a Hershey kiss. Light un-wrapped the little chocolate. "Misa might be visiting later." Sayu choked on a Hershey kiss. "Sayu!" Light shouted in panic.

"I'm fine! I'm fine!" Sayu swallowed down the piece of chocolate. She turned to see Light, Matsuda and L were all in front of her. She sweat-dropped. "I'm fine!"


	6. Undercover Pervert and Nail Polish

**Exploding Albino Potato –Yes, yes he did. **

**Sonorous Serendipity- XD Why did I laugh so hard when I read that you flipped a table. Also, these cliffhangers are fun :P and LOL, I actually decided to the name of the chapter to that because it sounded. Cute. **

**KoMonkeyXXX****- Thank you for all the reviews you left me, made me smile. **

**I Am The Real L**** –Your wish is my command, L. **

**CherryPanda22**** – Well. I kind of based it off the relationship between my brother and I. **

**Blaze of the Razgriz**** –jgnjkgnsdk, and thank you for making me smile! **

Ryuzaki observed Sayu. Her actions and little quirks were telling him that she was nervous, or more like anxious. Her leg was shaking, which she would realize and stop but then continue up again a minute later. She kept playing with her fingers, or biting her nails.

He continued to stare at her. Why was she so nervous? She started to react this way when Light and Matsuda came in. He turned his head towards Matsuda who sat on the couch nearby, reading reports.

'_Matsuda…?_' Maybe she had certain feelings towards him. After a second or two, Ryuzaki shook his head. Matsuda was too old for Sayu, it felt.

He decided to ignore it and go back to doing his work. Sayu was a teenager and not just any teenager; a girl teenager. It was best if he didn't look into it. She would probably see it as an invasion of privacy or whatever ridiculous excuse it was that teenagers came up with these days.

Sayu looked up to Ryuzaki who was staring into the monitors as though something was going on when in fact, nothing was. She sighed, becoming a little bored. After Sayu choked on a piece of chocolate, Ryuzaki decided it would be best for them to stop their little trading game.

"Can I go look around?" Sayu asked. Ryuzaki looked to her.

He still had the mask on. Sayu leaned back a little. The mask was really starting to bother her. "Sure." He handed another donut kabob to her, which made her raise her eyebrow.

She chewed on the donuts as she walked in the hallways of the upper level. It was like a hotel; each room was like an apartment or bedroom. Sayu got instant thoughts of discomfort and gagged.

She entered one of the rooms and looked around in confusion. It looks as though someone was living here. She walked further into the room, checking back to see if someone was coming.

It was actually very messy, clothes were thrown-wait. Were those…girl clothes? Sayu went pale. 'L is an undercover pervert…' she slowly stepped back out of the room, and ran back downstairs in a rush.

Matsuda looked at Sayu who seemed to be out of breath. "Are you okay, Sayu?" He asked, concerned.

Sayu took in a deep breath and smiled meekly. "Yea, I'm great." He raised his eyebrow. "Really, I am." He nodded his head a little before looking back to his papers.

She turned to go back to her seat next to Ryuzaki and froze. Misa was here with Light. Light saw her and waved her over. 'Oh no…' She plastered on a fake smile and walked towards her brother and Misa.

"Hey Sayu." Misa greeted, a big grin spread across her face as she looped her arm with Light's. Sayu noted that Light automatically tried to free his arm from her grasp. She couldn't understand their relationship. Misa was so affectionate, yet Light got automatic discomfort whenever she touched him. How did these two even agree to be in a relationship?

She shook her head free of those thoughts, either way; her brother was still Misa's boyfriend. "Hey Misa." She paused. "Wait…how come you're allowed to be here?"

Misa's face paled. Sayu could tell that she was struggling to find an excuse. Light quickly came to Misa's rescue. "I thought maybe you would want to have a friend to hang out with during your visit. I couldn't get in contact with any of your other friends, so I asked Misa."

Sayu glanced at L with a raised eyebrow. Was L really giving permission for two people to be here? Wasn't having Sayu here big enough of a risk already?

"Yea, what Light said. I was thinking we could do each other's nails." Misa shuffled around in her purse, pulling out a tiny see-through make-up bag holding different colors and textures of nail polish. "I think pink would look great on you, Sayu."

Sayu gulped.


	7. Stealing Sweets and Telling the Truth

She watched as Misa's face was in utter concentration, putting multiple layers of pink nail polish onto Sayu's nails. "How did you and Light get into a relationship?" She couldn't help but ask after noticing that weird 'display of affection' earlier.

Misa looked up at Sayu, accidentally brushing the polish onto her finger. She quickly grabbed the dirty napkin and wiped it off. "I told Light I liked him and he asked me to be his girlfriend."

"Just like that?" Sayu questioned. She didn't think of her brother as one to just jump into a relationship with any girl. She thought her brother was more…old-fashioned than that.

"Yup!" Misa perked up, a grin on her face. "And I'm done. See, I told you pink would look good on your nails." She turned away to put everything back into her overly large make-up bag.

Sayu waved her fingers around, looking at the light pink polish. She nodded, flushing. "Yea, you were right." Sayu looked around. Ryuzaki was still sitting with all the monitors, and Matsuda was still looking at those files that were handed to him earlier. Light, yet again, went on another 'errand'.

"Do you want to play a game?" Misa asked. Sayu sighed, she sometimes felt as though Misa and Light forgot that she wasn't a little girl anymore. She just hoped whatever game Misa picked, it wouldn't be childish.

"Sure."

Misa leaned back onto her seat, putting her face in absolute thought. "Mmm…how about we play 'Truth or Dare'?" Oh boy. Sayu was never a big fan of that game; mostly because she never liked any of the dares she was given.

"…Uhm. Sure. Just please don't make any of the dares crazy."

Misa nodded and turned her head. "Ryuzaki? Matsuda? Do you guys want to play with us?" She asked the two other men in the room.

Ryuzaki waved his hand with a mutter of 'no'. Matusda on the other hand, nodded. Sayu guessed he would need a break from reading those files all afternoon.

"Do you want to go first, Matusda?" Sayu asked. She was hoping for him to pick dare. She could see what kind of ridiculous dares Misa made people do. Matsuda also seemed like the type to pick 'dare', mostly because he always enjoyed making a fool out of himself…or that was just a habit he did.

"Sure. Uhm, I pick dare." Bingo. Sayu glanced to Misa, making the signal clear that she wanted Misa to pick the dare for Matsuda.

Misa got the message and nodded. "I dare you to-" she stopped in mid-sentence to glance at Ryuzaki. She leaned towards Matsuda and whispered in a low voice. "-to steal one of Ryuzaki's sweets."

Sayu snorted so loudly, she blushed in embarrassment. The two older adults looked at her with raised eyebrows. "That seems so…easy."

Misa scoffed. "If that's what you think, then you do it."

"It's Matsuda's dare. Not mine."

Misa opened her mouth to argue once more, but Matsuda put his hand up to stop her. "Let's not make him notice. I'll do the dare." He got up and muttered to himself "How hard could it possibly be?"

The two girls watched as he made his way near the table. There were thousands of treats lying everywhere. He could just grab one and go. Ryuzaki wouldn't notice considering he was too focused on the monitors and the donut kabob in hand.

Matsuda took a deep breath before reaching out to grab a chocolate covered strawberry from a bowl of chocolate dipped fruits.

Ryuzaki quickly turned around to face the culprit. "Matsuda, what are you doing?" Matsuda froze in place, unable to speak. How did he notice?

"I was…reaching for a snack." Matsuda answered, his hand still holding onto the treat.

Ryuzaki took a rolled-up newspaper and smacked Matsuda's hand, causing him to gasp and drop the treat back into place. "There are vending machines in the lobby downstairs."

Matsuda nodded, slowly stepping away. Ryuzaki quickly turned back to the monitors, ignoring everything around him once again.

Matsuda walked back to the two red-faced girls. The two were holding back their laughter, arms crossed over their stomachs. Matsuda sat down, shaking his head. "Remind me to never do that again."

Misa nodded, coughing. "Alright; now it's Sayu's turn."

Sayu sat up straight, wiping the tears from her eyes. Sayu was definitely not going to pick dare now after witnessing what happened to Matsuda. "I pick truth."

Misa smiled. "This should be fun. Sayu, who do you like?"

Matsuda's grin faltered as Sayu laughed nervously. Ryuzaki turned to look at Sayu through the holes of his mask.

Sayu knew she was going to regret playing this game.


End file.
